


prayer

by bachovisky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachovisky/pseuds/bachovisky
Summary: When Eren decided to leave everything behind, he thought that he can survive living alone while ignoring the pain of missing his other piece.But here he is, standing in front of the door of his lover when the said lover is out with his friend, trying to lessen the longing in his heart.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 39





	prayer

Eren fishes out the unused keys he keeps in his back pocket, never forgotten, just like how his memories of this place is, and quietly unlocks the door. Eyes still adjusting to the dim living room, he looks around to see any changes when he’s gone and feels a sense of relief when he doesn't see any unfamiliar pieces of anything that could hint the presence of someone else other than the owner. He deliberately tamp down the disappointment when he remembers there is also no trace of him before too in this apartment during their time together, which is ironic, since he also decided to leave this realm with no means to track him down. He can't really be sad over something that he brought in. 

With no one in the house, the silent becomes a comfort when he comes here alone. This is what he want anyways, when he decided to visit this realm on Friday’s night; the only day Levi would go out with Hanji and Erwin to bond together. That is their tradition weekend activities and he would be damn if he didnt hurry to satisfy his longing feelings to visit for the last time (one of his many last times, he already decides to come visit this house more in the future) and has Levi catch him in the act. 

He didn't bother to tiptoes or walk slowly on his way to the kitchen now that he is confident with himself. There is no sign of Levi in the house. The door to his room is closed and there is no light coming out from the bottom of his door. With his constant problem with sleeping, Levi usually spend the time with reading his unfinished novel, or rereading the same novel that Eren makes fun of it, which of course lead to- 

He sighs and bumps his head in front of the said door to stop thinking. God, he misses him. He misses Levi so much that he is willing to rethink the whole decision of leaving this realm to train his abilities but he saw what would happen if he kept resisting the institution, and he would rather break up with Levi if that means his safety is guaranteed. Or, well, he could just hide his relationship and still go to the damn institution. Which is also a no, because he won’t have any way to keep in touch with Levi or anyone in this realm. 

He detaches himself from the door and continues his way to the kitchen, and stops when he sees that the light to the bathroom is on. Oh shit. Maybe he has miscalculated his plan and Levi actually didn’t go out. He carefully tread near the bathroom and tried to peek inside through the small gap. He frowns when he sees no hint of anyone in the bathroom.

He frowns.

Levi is such a bitch in making sure all the lights are off whenever they went out together, or when Eren is the last one to leave because _we should not waste electricity, Eren._

Except when…

He lets out a weak chuckle, trying to contain the sudden leash of emotion he is feeling when he recalls a memory. 

Of course this is not a mistake. Levi would never let one of his rooms with lights on, unless Eren is coming to visit him when he is out with his friend or if he is working overtime and can’t welcome Eren with tea in his living room. He knows Eren didn’t like the darkness engulfing his house when he is alone. 

He clenches his fist tightly. The dull pain that he tries to force on himself doesn’t help with the feeling of relief and sadness in his heart. Not when he knows Levi remembers that and is still waiting for him to come home to him. He sighs sadly and musters whatever strength left in him to make his way to the table in the middle of the kitchen. The moonlight that shone through the window gives him a clear view of what is on the table; a stack of print outs with too many words for him to comprehend. He is not coherent enough to grasp the theory of anything and decides to ignore it, until he flips to the next pages. 

_‘Liberio’s Institution of Ebiki’_

_‘Missing children; OUTER WORLD CONSPIRACY THEORY’_

_‘Does superhuman exist?’_

He goes through the whole print out in panic to read more what Levi has found out. He thought that this whole institution is a hush hush matter, but of course, the mystery events that occur in this world could never bypass the human’s eyes, especially the curious one. But how he specifically found Liberio when it is in another realm from here, another space that co-exists together in this world despite they can’t see each other, is a mystery. The only person that knows about this is Jean and he knows Jean is a loyal friend that wouldn’t rat his ass to someone else. 

He is so into his thoughts and reading the prints out that he misses the footsteps nearing him and freezes when a pair of arms hugs him from behind. 

He exhales shakily, and places his hand on the table to support his weight because his knees are now weak from the warmth behind him, the warmth that he misses so dearly, so much that he thinks he is dreaming from the lovesick and longing he feels for three months. 

“Eren.” He whispers, voice filled with pain. “Eren, I miss you.” He whispers again, making Eren’s resolution waver. Feeling lumps stuck in his throat, “Levi.” he croaks. His eyes are stinging and he remembers when Levi teased him for being a crybaby . A raging crybaby, he remembers Levi’s words fondly. 

“I should be mad at you.” Levi sighs behind him. “No. I am so mad at you right now but god,” He nuzzles closer to Eren’s back and continue, “ _I miss you_ ,” he exhales his words at Eren’s back, savoring the warm body in his hold, “I miss you so bad everyday that I wish you would barge in through the door and say this is all a bad joke, and I won’t even get mad at you for that.” 

Eren would laugh at that, except that he can’t, because now he only feels his eyes tears up. The guilt of making Levi mad makes him feel nauseous and feel even more guiltier when he recognizes the feeling of relief that Levi still misses him, still hoping for him to come back, and that is so selfish of him when he is the one that left. He tries to focus on the floor to get a grip on his feeling but he can only see a blurry blob now with how much tears are gushing from his eyes. 

“I honestly thought I wouldn’t see your smile anymore, thinking you finally had enough of me, of our fight, finally seeing straight inside of me, how much I don’t deserv-” 

Finally had enough of Levi putting himself down, he turns around and throws himself in Levi’s arm, hands scrambling around his shoulder for them to get closer. If anyone here that doesn’t deserve any love, it’s Eren and his ability to keep fucking things up, and hurting everyone in return. 

“Stop saying that!” He sobbed into Levi’s shoulder. “It’s me that doesn't deserve your love. I know how much you hate being left, much more without words. You told me and I promise you not to do that, but I still,” He choked on his words, guilt consuming him, “but I still did it and broke your trust and I am so so _sorry._ ” He has a lot of things to apologize for, for leaving him without words, for his harsh words during their last argument, for _everything_. They have a lot to talk about later but for now, he is going to cry out all his frustration and sadness on his solace of comfort. 

Levi’s body tense for a moment after his apology and Eren is ready to pull away, lest Levi rethink about this and realizes what a shitshow Eren is, but his lover’s arm embraces him closer and runs his fingers through Eren disheveled hair. The forgiveness he shows through his gentle stroke on his back is enough to make Eren sigh in relief and thankful for his second chance to make this right. They have a lot to unpack but this is enough for now. 

Enough for them to reconcile. 

When Eren’s cries have finally subdued to soft sniffles, Levi pulls away and cradles Eren’s face. He knows he looks like a whole mess now, but Levi just smiles softly at him, his eyes enjoying the sight in front of him, shifting from his red rimmed eye, to his flushed cheeks and snotty nose and lastly, stop at his lips. His thumbs on the side of Eren’s face gently stroke his lower lips and slowly glide upward until he reaches Eren’s tear streak cheek. Eren leans his face closer to Levi's palm, savoring the comfortable warmth emitted from it. 

Levi chuckles softly when Eren nuzzles his face closer to his palm. “Messy, snotty puppy.”

Eren huff in response. 

“Would you like some tea? I will go make one while you sit in the living room.” Levi offers, pulling his hands away from Eren’s face to move, but Eren pulls his hand back and cradles his face on Levi’s palm while peppering a few kiss on it. When Levi doesn't resist that, he gets greedy and pulls him closer by his waist. 

“Don’wanna separate again.” Eren pouts, arms squeezing Levi’s body tightly. 

Levi sighs fondly, smile tugging on his mouth. “Then how am I supposed to make your sad tea?” he teases. 

Rubbing the last tears clinging on his eyelashes, Eren shrugs. “That’s your problem to solve, not mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach it here, thank you for reading this till the end!!!! English is not really my first language so im sorry for messing up the tenses. I just found out how hard it is to translate the scene in my mind to english, espcially with emotional one bcs i just ????  
> i actually planned this to be a Story with Plot but i cant do Problem Solving session so i drop it and make this as a standalone. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
